


National Drinking Straw Day

by LoveIsNotForSinners



Series: (Not) 365 National Days [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Milkshakes, National Drinking Straw Day, Wisdom Teeth Removed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsNotForSinners/pseuds/LoveIsNotForSinners
Summary: Stiles gets his wisdom teeth removed, Scott's there to take care of him and his two favorite girls have half of what he's looking for. Part 3 of daily writing attempt part 2.





	National Drinking Straw Day

**Author's Note:**

> All knowledge comes from YouTube videos and Google searches. There will eventually be a story with a relationship, I'm sure of it! I'm not sure of it.

January 3: National Drinking Straw Day (No pairing, Scott, Stiles, wisdom teeth removed, comedy)

“Will you...keep your fingers out of your mouth.” Scott grumbles, tugging Stiles' fingers from between his bloody lips for the third time. Stiles mumbles something incoherently back and Scott sighs as he looks at his best friend. 

“'M hungry!” Stiles tells him, eyes opening the widest they've been since Scott got him from his surgery. They hadn't spent too long there and the car ride was short though filled with mumbles and slurred words that had Scott chuckling. “You know what sounds really good right now?” Scott raises a brow as he continues to try and get Stiles to take a sip of the water. “Food.”

“You can't eat food.” Scott tells him and Stiles draws back with an offended look on his face, dry lips parted widely. “Just drink some water so we can put more gauze in, please for the love of...” 

“Water ain't got no flavor.” The human says to his best friend. Scott just manages to draw the water bottle back before it's hit out of his hand and gives a sigh. He hears the car stop outside and sends a silent prayer that Lydia and Malia didn't bring anything to set Stiles off anymore. 

“How's he doing?” Stiles head slings back a bit as though he can't hold it up and his lips curl up into a smile. 

“Guys!” He shouts before sucking in a deep breath. “Are those for me!?” He eyes the cups in Malia's hand and the coyote smiles softly, pulling one and extending it to him. “Yes! See, Scott, they love me.” Lydia giggles softly behind her manicured hand and eyes Scott who rolls his eyes, grabbing the milkshake Malia hands over to him. 

“We figured we'd grab you guys a treat, hope it's okay.” Lydia says, patting Stiles' shoulder when he removes the plastic lid and takes a sip of the drink. Scott thanks them and sucks his up through the straw, sitting down at the decision to take a break from fighting with Stiles. Stiles eyes zero in on Scott and he stares at the Alpha with narrowed eyes. 

“He's not acting much different, is he?” Malia asks, eyeing the boy who is glaring at his best friend. Scott looks to her then back to Stiles, giving half a shrug. 

“Why does he get a straw?” The human asks, voice a bit higher pitched, filled with outrage. 

“Straws increase your risk of a dry sock-” Lydia starts but is cut off by the human. 

“I want a straw. I want a bendy straw that changes color from temperature.” Scott sighs and puts his drink on the table and out of Stiles' reach before letting his head follow. “And french fries! Who has a milkshake without french fries!” Malia looks to Lydia and then to Scott before letting her eyes fall on Stiles, who has one arm waving and the other gripping his milkshake like a lifeline. When Scott lifts his head, Stiles eyes are fixated on Lydia who is leveling a dirty look at him. He flings the straw out and towards the trash. 

“Finish your milkshake, you need a nap.” Scott says and Stiles looks to him. 

“But I want...” He stares at the drink before pouting and bringing his own to his lips. “I want a straw.” He mumbles into the cup before taking another small sip of the cold drink.


End file.
